A mon Tardis j'ai dis
by Magdaline
Summary: Comment résumer ça ? Ce que dit le Docteur à son Tardis et sa réaction...


Auteur : Clélia

Titre : A mon Tardis, j'ai dis…

Personnages : Le Docteur et le Tardis

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout aux autres… Malheureusement

Note de l'auteur : Je sais, c'est bizarre et puis je n'ai jamais écrit sur Docteur Who. J'ai écrit sur Torchwood, Merlin, Stargate SG1 et Atlantis, Harry Potter, mais pas sur Docteur Who. Voilà qui est fait !

Je vous laisse la lire, je la trouve une peu… différente… étrange….

Enjoy !

* * *

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, le bonheur de faire corps avec elle et elle m'a répondu… pour la première fois.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, l'immense joie de voyager avec elle et elle m'a taquiné.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, la douleur d'avoir perdu mon peuple et elle m'a distrait.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, ma peine de la savoir seule dans l'univers et elle m'a montré une image de moi.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, le désespoir de me retrouver seul, et elle m'a sourit

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, ma joie d'avoir trouvé au fil des années, des amis et des compagnons de voyage et elle a fait une grande photo de famille.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, la tristesse de devoir quitter les gens qui me sont chers et elle m'a montré la joie de les voir refaire leur vie.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, ma fierté de voir mes anciens compagnons évoluer et elle a ressentit cette joie avec moi.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, toutes mes questions sur l'existence et elle y a répondu.

A Mon Tardis j'ai dis, que je l'aimais plus que personne, et puis je l'ai rencontrée, elle.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que jamais personne ne prendra sa place dans mon cœur, et elle a tout chamboulé.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux, et elle m'a réconforté.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que jamais je ne pourrais vivre qu'avec elle, et elle m'a laissé aller vers une autre.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, les sentiments contradictoires que j'éprouvais à son sujet et elle m'a guidé.

A mon Tardis, j'ai dis le bonheur de l'avoir près de moi, et elle a laissé faire.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que mes cœurs ne supporteraient pas de la perdre, et elle a simplement acquiescé.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que je l'aimais et elles ont sympathisé.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, la douleur d'avoir perdue Rose et elle m'a réconforté.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que les prochains voyages seraient dangereux, et elle m'a accompagné.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que je ne voulais pas d'autres compagnons, et elle s'est moqué.

A mon Tardis, j'ai dis, jamais, non jamais Martha ne viendra avec nous et elle a sourit.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, et elle a dit que j'étais un imbécile quand même.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, mon incompréhension devant le départ de Martha, et elle s'est désespérée.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que Donna ne remplacerait jamais Rose et elle a préféré se taire.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que ma meilleure amie c'était elle, et elle m'a enveloppée de son souffle.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, le bonheur de la retrouver, et elle m'a laissé l'enlacer.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, la déchirure de l'avoir cru perdue, et elle m'a rassurée.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, le bonheur de les revoir, mais elle n'a pas répondu… pour la première fois.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, la honte de les avoir transformés en arme et elle s'est tu.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, la blessure de la laisser sur cette plage, et elle m'a rappelé qu'il était l'heure de partir.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que je devais la laisser, et elle m'a entouré de son souffle maternel.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que je ne voulais pas la voir avec un autre, même si c'était moi et elle m'a mise devant le fait accompli.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que Donna serait la dernière et elle a répondu qu'il y en aurait bien d'autres.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, qu'elle restait ma meilleure amie et elle m'a montré Donna.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, ma joie de la sentir près de moi et elle m'a remercié.

A mon Tardis j'ai dis, que jamais je ne la quitterais et elle m'a dis que même les Tardis, pouvait mourir.

A mon Tardis, j'ai dis Adieu… et elle ne m'a plus jamais répondu.

FIN

Voilà…

Je crois que j'ai besoin de votre avis. En fait, je me suis un peu perdue parce que le Tardis est une fille comme le précise souvent le Docteur et forcément ses compagnes peuvent se mélanger, ce sont tous des « elles » !

Dois-je faire une suite ? Avec Jack ou Rose ou Donna… ?

Clélia.


End file.
